


A New Beginning

by 1kinkyslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Express, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1kinkyslytherin/pseuds/1kinkyslytherin
Summary: The War is over and it's back to Hogwarts for Harry and his friends to complete their final year, but even though the war is over the world will have to get used to Harry's boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These notes will only make sense if you have read any of my other fics, I also post my stories on Fanfiction.net and on their site you can have people vote on polls you make. I made one to have help deciding pairings for a series of oneshots. so if you don't go on fanfiction.net ignore these notes.
> 
>  
> 
> I have loved the poll I created that has brought me to write this fic, so I've made another one, it's a little different than the first one, in this one any pairing that gets 15 or more votes will be made into a fic. So like the first one please vote. It's meant so much to me that so many people voted, and it's really helped me with my writing. So I would be honored for your continued help and support. And like before even if you have no desire to read them I would still like your input.
> 
> Now that the poll is over it's time to get onto the writing and posting. I'll be posting each fic about once a week till all 6 are posted. Now I finished this a little early and I decided I didn't want to wait a week to post it, bad me. So on to what you've all been waiting for, here is winner number 5, stay tuned for number 4 next week.

Harry couldn’t help but smile as he got on the train for his eighth year of Hogwarts. The war had forced him and many of his year mates to return to Hogwarts for an extra year as they were unable to finish their seventh year. He had more than just a hopefully uneventful year to look forward to that put the smile, he was now sporting, on his face. 

 

Despite the fact that he was an adult Remus was able to adopt him, and give Harry the father he had always longed for. While he had mourned Tonks, he had also started to move on and had started seeing Severus Snape. While they had never really gotten on well they had gotten closer and closer since Harry’s third year. And they had gotten serious with each other in the weeks since they started to really date. While he also wanted his son to not forget his mother Harry had made him realize that not being happy would hurt both himself, Harry, and Teddy.

 

Yet this was not the only reason Harry had a rather large smile as he sat down in one of the trains compartments. He had loved Ginny, but not in the way anyone expected, while Ron was like a brother to him, and many hoped they would be for real, he loved Ginny like a brother. Everyone was disappointed but after so many years around each other they all understood it was easy to feel like family, also it helped them when Harry admitted that he was gay. They had all been supportive of him as he started dating, and while they didn’t love his boyfriend, they were happy that he was happy.

 

Harry almost lost his smile as he was met with the image of Ron and Hermione sticking their tongues down each others throats in the seat across from him. He cleared his throat, reminding them that they weren’t alone, in time for Neville and Luna to enter the cabin. 

 

“Hi everyone.”

 

“Hey guys.”

 

“It feels strange to be going back after everything. It almost makes me forget that the war is over,” says Ron as Neville and Luna sit down next to Harry.

 

“Yeah after being gone for months Horcrux hunting, it feels so weird,” Hermione agrees.

 

“Well at least it’s all over and we don’t have to worry anymore.” Says Harry.

 

“Speaking of worrying, where's your man Harry?”

 

“He had to go ahead to the school and help his godfather, he is starting an apprenticeship with him this year,” says Harry a light blush appearing on his face.

 

“Will he be helping you study then?”

 

“Yes, you know I’ll need my potions NEWT if I want to become a healer.”

 

“Are you sure you want to be a healer mate? We have been talking about becoming Aurors for years,” says Ron.

 

“I’m sick of fighting. I want to move on and spend my life out of danger for once.” Says Harry reminding everyone that up until this point he had always been in danger. “Besides I want to help people because I want to, not because I have to.”

 

*****

 

The rest of the train ride was nice as they all caught up with each other, relaxing in each others company. 

 

Despite the many hours the train ride took, it passed in a blink of an eye, and they were pulling up the the Hogsmeade station. Making their way out of the train, they all felt a pang of pain as they saw Flich calling the first years over to the boats. Hagrid had died when he attacked Voldemort after he had killed Harry in the forbidden forest. Unable to control his grief he broke free and ended up ripping part of Voldemort’s arm off and killing three of his Death Eaters, one being Bellatrix, before being killed by Nagini.

 

The walk they made to the carriages was subdued as they couldn’t help think of the friend they had lost. Harry most so, guilt filling his thoughts, wondering that if had he not thought Harry dead he might still be alive. So lost in his thoughts he didn’t see the person walking over to him and walked right onto his feet and causing them both to tumble to the ground. 

 

“Now I knew you fell for him, but this is a little too much. Don’t you think?” Says Ron from a few feet away as Harry sees that who he ran into was his boyfriend. 

 

“As much as I hate to agree with him, and you know I do, he’s right. Are you OK?” He asks as he looks up at Harry.

 

“Yeah, I was just lost in thought.”

 

“What?” He asks, only for silence to meet his question.

 

“Harry?”

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

Unwilling to accept that answer he looks to Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna where they are standing around them.

 

“We saw Filch gathering the first years as we got off the train,” says Luna as she walks over to a carriage and starts petting a thestral. “He’s feeling guilty, as usual.”

 

“Luna!”

 

“Harry!” she says back in the same tone. “We all understand feeling guilty and wish we could go back and change things, but we can’t change the past. And you never know, if we could change things we might have caused more deaths in the future.”

 

“Luna is right love, I know I never liked him, but he didn’t deserve to die, just like everyone else who is dead because of him.”

 

“I know, but it doesn't make it any easier to not feel this way.”

 

“Well we have plenty of time to make it easier.”

 

“As much as I hate to break this up we need to get going or we're going to be late for the sorting and feast if we don’t leave soon.”

 

Nodding his head Harry got off of his boyfriend and to his feet then helped his boyfriend up off the ground. They then walked over hand in hand to the the last carriage where Neville was helping Luna get in, Ron and Hermione standing behind them also holding hands. 

 

“This reminds me of the beginning of fifth year, all of us riding the last carriage, well all of us except you.” Says Neville as he sits next to Luna.

 

“Oh yeah. Well at least this time I’m having a better carriage ride then back then, and you're not calling me a murderer this time.”

 

“Yeah, that was really mean of me, but we were enemies back then. It would have been weird if I didn’t try and get to you in some way about Diggory.”

 

“I know love, and you have already apologized and been forgiven for all that.” Says Harry before his boyfriend pulls him into a soft and loving kiss.

 

“EEWWW.”

 

“Ronald!”

 

“Sorry, but it’s just so gross. My best mate, kissing Malfoy. You can’t tell me after all these years that it doesn’t look at least strange to any of you?”

 

“Ok, it does, but that doesn't make it gross.”

 

“Fine, and you know I’m ok with it but, it’s gonna take some time to get used to it. I was just getting used to not being enemies.”

 

“That’s fine Ron. It’s taken me some time to, but it’s a new beginning. And things are meant to change. Hopefully for the better.”

  
THE END


End file.
